Gushkin-banda: Namaru
The This is an advanced Gushkin-banda technique that is derived upon a physical transformation based around genetic recombination. In essense, this is an advanced transformation technique. Instead of just creating the image of a new form, this technique grants, temporarily, a new form. After a series of hand-signs, the user’s skin will appear to bubble beneath it as their body is transformed. This level of transformation is so detailed that even the clothing of the user changes to take on new forms. This transformation technique is indeed divine, as even the smallest details are captured by the Namaru to include, body heat, smell, chakra nature, and other changes on the microscopic scale. The Path Gold Alignment techniques or rather Gushkin-banda techniques usage are a symbolical and energetic representation of the spiritual illumination and physical transformation of the human race to its perfected state. They are a vibrational melding of etheric wave and human realization, causing a physical, mental, spiritual and soul reaction. With the essence of the Heavenly Sovereign imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the yin-yang release is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment technique which revolves themselves around the usage of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of an enlightened body. Overview However, what cannot be done with this technique is a transformation into something inorganic, such as a common weapon transformation. On its own, this technique creates the appearance of a new ambiguous form, which can be anything from another human, to even an animal. However, the technique becomes more effective if combined with a gathered genetic sample, which can then allow for the user to not only copy the outward appearance of a different person, but also allow for them to mimic other physical traits. For instance, the user could make themselves appear to have a doujutsu of the copied target going so far as to change their eye color and show other signs of activation. However, this is in appearance alone, and does not actually grant a new form of sight. But the true nature of this technique is that takes advantage of the genetic recombination transformation Gaoh normally is not capable of. However, this furthest extent of the transformation is limited only to a select list of potential transformation, for with this technique Gaoh can only transform into the images of people he has claimed the life of. This technique uses information stored in a spiritual level within Gaoh and other practitioners of this powerful transformation technique. Gaoh must then perform a complex series of hand-signs, and must remain motionless for approximately two minutes as he concentrates on the memories of the killed opponent. The transformation process is as smooth as with the weaker form of this ability. However, Gaoh will now have full access to the strengths and abilities of that particular target. This technique has a limitation of 24 hours for a considerably safe use. However, there is an additional downside to this. The longer Gaoh is within this state, the more confused he will become. Thus, if not canceled before the 24 hour mark, Gaoh will suffer from temporary insanity, to which the cure is that he must be pulled out of this technique, either by exhaustion, or by physical trauma. Once pulled out of this transformation, Gaoh will not regain his full sanity until 8 hours have passed. This technique was first used by Gaoh to infiltrate one of forbidden temples in The Land of Shrines. Gaoh had successfully defeated an opponent (bodyguard) and managed to transform into the opponent. While transformed he retained the memories of the opponent and was able to access a hidden room within the temple where a secret scroll was kept hiding some of the secrets of the previous Sage of Enlightenment. The transformation requires absolutely no other outside sources other than a complete physical description of the entity they want to transform into. The Namaru technique does not discriminate against height nor gender, which makes this technique truly unique amongst those that can alter appearances. Gaoh, who is the primogenitor of the Namaru technique states that, this is considered the all-powerful and omnifarious transformation technique. A user is able switch between these forms within a matter of seconds, the process could be induced faster but the amount of chakra needed to speed-up the transformation is nearly doubled. As a creation of existential plane energy, chakra absorption techniques truly have no effect on the power of this powerful technique as they only affect chakra, or natural energy, rarely does a shinobi possesses the skill to absorb other forms of energy unless those are the disciples of the Heavenly Sovereign. This technique is also used into one of the paths initiated by the Gushkin-banda: Diffusion of The Eight Immortals technique. Transformations Below are the multitude of creatures that users of the Gushkin-banda: Namaru technique are able to transform into. As stated above, the Namaru technique not only copies the physical appearance of the creature they want to mimic, but it also copies their abilities as well, offering a masquerade of deception and increase the chances of winning the battle. Baloths.jpg|The completely offensive, yet highly resilient Baloth. This transformation is best used while charging head on into the opponent. The creature is highly resistant to Lightning Release and Wind Release. rust_scarab.jpg|The large battle decisive Rust Scarab. The outer shell is completely immune against Earth Release and Fire Release, ad highly resistant to Lightning Release. charge-d6n637x.jpg|The oddly powerful centaur, which is one of the fastest transformations as it can exceed Gaoh's natural running speed. The transformation also comes with a unique blade made entirely of damascus steel which grants a powerful cutting edge during times of battle. hydra_omnivore.jpg|Users are able to transform into any creature within the limits of their imagination For example this hydra, works in a similar to . When this creature is struck, it gains two more heads and becomes larger. This method works continuously and the destructive capabilites increase as well. The heads will continue to multiply until this form is sealed. primeval_titan.jpg|The users are not able to transform into creatures that are more powerful than themselves but each transformation offers a different perspective on the battlefield. This physical prowess of this creature is matched only by its intellect. The swing from its club is capable of destroying multiple houses and trees alike and a durability level which is just as powerful. Mycoid_Sheperd.jpg|This transformation iappears to be completely foreign to this world, which in fact it is. This creature hails from the Causal Plane. Aside from its great size, this creature possess powerful psychic abilites such as grand scale telekinesis, being able to lift opponents into the air on a whim and to toss them as if they were rag dolls. Being able to reflect projectiles is a passive ability granted by this form. Since is body is not made of our earthly chakra, it highly resistant to all forms of ninjutsu and genjutsu however taijutsu still affects this form tremendously. Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Yin-Yang Release